The Joker Type
by jewels369
Summary: As if being a bisexual, mixed-white American/Japanese girl with divorced parents, a black stepfather and a black half-sister was a problem, now I have to deal with being judged on my parent's net income too? Talk about a buzz kill. I just want to become a photographer, is that so much to ask for Haruhi? "Apparently so." Hikaru/oc/Kaoru Poly fic, MA Rating
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hey, do you think this school doesn't have a cranky old librarian because all the rich kids would complain about _her_ complaining?" I ponder aloud, watching the smaller brunette following me down the hall. Haruhi Fujioka, my best friend, shrugged her sweater-covered shoulders lightly, light reflecting off her thick glasses enough that I couldn't read her face.

"Maybe. There are four library rooms, you would think one of them would be quiet." Haruhi replied, followed by a tired sigh, "I'm beginning to think that these rich kids only go to school for the fun of it."

I smiled slightly in agreement and re-shifted my bag on my shoulder, running my free hand through my short, chocolate brown hair, brushing my bangs off my nose and holding them to the top of my head.

"You are probably right about that, Haru-chan. Are you sure you want to tutor me today? I mean, I don't want to keep you from Ranka-san or anything. This is becoming quite problematic, ha ha ha." I ruffled my hair nervously and dropped my hand with a nervous smile when Haruhi paused to give me a stony stare from a couple steps above me, for once making her 2 inches taller than me.  
"Don't think that you will get out of learning History just because we haven't found a quiet room, Jessie-san. I _will_ help you with your studies, just like always." Haruhi grumbled then turned and continued up the stairs, leaving me to slightly chuckle in nervousness as I followed her up.

"Sure, Haru-chan. I apologize." I finally caught up to her on the 2nd floor, where I was restored to my comfortable height of 5'6".

A piece of blonde hair swung past my eyelid, making me blow it out of my face in annoyance before I suddenly snatched it with my fingers and stared at it the best I could.

"Hey! Do you think I should dye my hair again? My blonde streak seems to be turning brown. Maybe I should dye my whole head blonde this time. Hey, hey! Do you think I would make a good-looking blonde? Haru-chan?" I asked enthusiastically, dropping the strand and looking to Haruhi eagerly, only to see her staring up at a large pair of peach doors with a curious look on her face. I leaned forward on my toes staring at the sign by the doors with curiosity while Haruhi spoke aloud, "Music room #3."

"Do you think it's abandoned? It seems pretty far off from our classes.." I trail off uncertainly, taking a quick look around the abandoned hallway.

"An unused music room.. I guess this is the only place we can study in peace and quiet." Haruhi says before she places her hand on one knob, while I mirror her. We both open the doors only to be blinded by a bright light and overwhelmed with rose petals.

"Woah!" I complain loudly, dropping my hand from the door and shielding my eyes. I hear a near-quiet click of the door behind me and a chorus of male voices saying "Welcome!" from in front of me.

I hesitate before I slowly open my eyes and lower my hands, revealing a gathering of five boys surrounding one sitting elegantly in a chair. The scene made me furrow my slightly arched, slitted eyebrows in confusion, my eyes bouncing between the assortment of boys in front of us.

"Uh.. Hello? Who are you guys then?" I questioned in bewilderment. The lone male sitting in the chair stood with a sudden flourish, flashing a dazzling smile and flicking his blonde bangs dramatically before gazing at me with a wide grin.

"We? We are the Ouran Host Club!"  
"H-Host club?" I heard a quiet voice stutter next to me, making my eyes flash to Haruhi.

" **Oh, it's two boys**." A pair of identical voices chimed simultaneously, causing me to blink and turn my attention to a pair of red-headed twins. They were gazing at the both of us with blank, bored faces, causing me to purse my lips a bit in concern.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, one of these boys is in your class, right?" Another male voice asks, causing me to turn my gaze to a fox-faced, onyx haired man with square glasses.

" **Yes, but he isn't very sociable, so we don't know him too well. All we know is that he only socializes with that boy from class B1.** " They finished, still completely in sync. I couldn't help but cringe a tad in surprise to their synonymous statement, while Haruhi was watching them all with a panicked expression, sweat running down the side of her neck.

"It's impolite to say it like that." The glasses-wearing boy lightly chastises with an amused grin. He directs his gaze to me, giving me a charming smile.

"Welcome to Ouran Host Club, Honor student-san, Dowling-san." I felt myself shiver slightly in paranoia, giving him a frightened look.

"How does he know my-"

"What! Then, this exceptionally rare honor student we've heard about, Haruhi Fujioka, is _you?!_ " The blonde from earlier exclaims loudly and curiously, leaning forward and giving Haruhi an amazed look. Haruhi, who I just realized was fumbling with the doorknob, froze and looked over her shoulder with a cautious face while I scowled at the blonde nearing us.

"How do you know my name?"  
"Oi, why do you sound so starstruck?" I grumbled simultaneously.

"It's just that our school tradition makes it difficult for commoners to get in." the glasses-wearing boy pointed out, causing me and Haruhi to simultaneously flinch at the word 'commoner'. "I've been told that unless you possess a rather audacious nerve, you cannot become an honor student here." Haruhi's face blanked completely, while mine turned a little flushed in annoyance.

"Hey, that was rude! You would think your rich vocabulary could have worded it more politely." I stated, crossing my arms and huffing in annoyance, which drew his attention to me with his polite smile still in place.

"Oh?"

"Yes! He's saying that you are a hero, Fujioka-kun!" The blonde shouts eagerly, interrupting me again and darting over to Haruhi, throwing an arm around her shoulder happily which made her slump in discomfort. I immediately bristled and whirled to face him, however, he continued talking obliviously.

"Even though you might be at the head of the class, you are still the poorest person in the whole school!" Haruhi immediately slipped from under his arm and scooted away from him, not that this seemed to bother the boisterous blonde, instead, he followed after her casually while I stayed in my spot and watched him with stern eyes.

"Maybe you lowly people are looked down upon,"

"No, I wouldn't go _that_ far." I murmured tensely while Haruhi circled around to me. I instinctively slid Haruhi behind me, giving the blonde a warning glare that he seemed oblivious to.

"It doesn't matter, does it? Long live the poor! Welcome to our world of beauty, poor man!" He says, reaching out to lay a hand on Haruhi's shoulder again, however, I smacked his hand away before he could touch either of us. He froze and stared at me with wide blinking eyes while I glared back coldly.

"We don't have to put up with these insults. Haruhi, let's go." I said, turning and guiding the both of us to the door. I had just put my fingers on the knob when suddenly Haruhi gets tugged roughly from my side, her being spun away with a yelp while I stumble back with a grunt of surprise.

"Wha- _Excuse you_?" I sputter out, spinning to see a dizzy Haruhi being interrogated by a tiny boy with blonde hair and large blue eyes.

Before I could rescue Haruhi again, the blonde from earlier steps up to me with a toned-down charming smile. I straighten myself and give him a blank look, raising a slitted eyebrow in question.

"I'm sorry if it seems like we have neglected you, this is just our first time meeting such a school-famous commoner like this. What is your name, young prince?" He asked, bowing slightly and lightly grabbing my hand, which made me immediately shake it out of his grip.

' _Did you just assume my gender?'_

" _Excuse you_ , who are you calling a prince? That's, like, pedo-creepy, don't _ever_ call me that again. And if that's your reaction to meeting a _'famous'_ commoner, I dread seeing you meet a _regular commoner_. My name is Jessie Dowling, from class B1, and what you super-richie's label a _commoner_." I spat out, glaring up at him with flushed cheeks. He leans back a tad in surprise, before giving me a once-over with curious eyes.

"You're a commoner? You can afford the school uniform though-"

" _Pfft._ Yeah, not without some ingenuity from my father and mother though. I had to sell some good manga because of this monkey suit." I muttered, tugging my purple tie with a sour expression. This only seemed to further confuse him, which made me sigh and roll my eyes in annoyance. "Why are you making such a confused face? Let me guess, you've never heard of manga before or something, right?"

"No, not that, it's just, if you barely could afford the uniform, how could you afford the tuition?"  
"Now that's a very invasive, if not rude, question. It's not any of your business either." I snarked, rolling my eyes and barging past him towards Haruhi. I stopped next to Haruhi and gently grabbed her elbow, gaining her attention from the young blonde. I gave her a concerned look, to which she gave me a small reassuring smile back.  
"To think that such a fabled, erudite student would be openly gay though.." The blonde speaks up from behind me, making me bristle in annoyance while Haruhi flinches and glances over her shoulder.

"Hey!" I growl, spinning and staring angrily at the annoying blonde. "How dare you assume I'm gay- for your information, I am a bi-"  
"G-gay?" Haruhi simultaneously whispers under her breath before blinking and covering my mouth with her hand hurriedly, cutting off my angry rant.

The blonde brat ignores my words and gives the both of us an easygoing smile, "So what is your preference?" My insulted squeal was cut off by Haruhi's hand, which meant that Blondie continued.

"Are you into the Wild type?" He swings his arm to a tall, broad-shouldered black-haired boy with steel grey eyes,

"the Boy Lolita type?" he lowers his aim to the titan's legs, where the shortie from earlier peeks out, holding a pink bunny and giving us a watery look,

"the Little Devil Type?" He gestures to the two twins, who are now standing in a symmetrical pose and giving us a mischievous grin,

"the Cool type?" He points to Mr. Vocabulary, who in turn straightens his glasses and gives us a small smile.

Haruhi drops her hand in surprise then staggers back in horror while I literally bite my cheek, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath to calm down.

"I-it's not like that! We were just looking for a quiet place to study!" I hear Haruhi stutter in embarrassment. Suddenly, however, I hear Blondie speak up again, suddenly closer than I remember causing my eyes to snap open.

"Or maybe you're into the Princely type? How about it?" He asks Haruhi. My eyes widen in horror when I see his face extremely close to Haruhi, a hand gripping her cheek as he leans in to-

"Hands off, perv!" I shout, charging and forcibly removing his hand from Haruhi, however, in my saving her innocence, my momentum knocked her off balance, sending her stumbling backwards...

And into a large blue vase. Needless to say, since this is Haruhi after all, she didn't catch the vase.

The shatter seemed to echo forever.

It was silent for all of 5 seconds before I returned to myself and rushed forward, releasing the blonde's hand and rushing to the frozen Haruhi's side. I didn't get to her first, the 'little devil' twins managed to get to somehow get in front of me, leaning over her frozen form with simultaneous 'awes' escaping their mouths.

"That Renaissance vase was to be featured in the school auction!" One twin exclaims, "Now you've done it. We were going to start the bidding at 8 million yen for that!" The second chimes in.

I freeze completely in shock while Haruhi stutters out "8 Million Yen!?" in loud horror. It feels like a bucket filled with ice has fallen over me, causing me to tense and shiver in growing terror. _'Mom is going to kill me 10 times over when she hears about this..'_ I take a moment to lament over the amount of shit I'm in before I snap out of it, looking to the twins with a determined expression.

" **Can I pay you back**?"

Haruhi and I said simultaneously, which made our gazes snap to each other with a stern look.

"What are you doing? This is _my_ problem!" Haruhi silently said.

"Don't be stupid, I'm just as guilty as you are" I silently reply back.

" **Could you even?** " The twins drawl, " **You can't even afford the designated uniform. What is that grubby outfit anyway?** " I instantly glare at them, but it dies just as quickly since even _I_ have to admit that Haruhi looks like a train-wreck today. Mostly because her alarm didn't go off, but I'm not gonna point it out to her again.

"What will it be, Tamaki?" A voice questions behind us, causing us to simultaneously stiffen for different reasons, her because of her fate and me because he genuinely frightened me.

"Have you ever heard this saying, Fujioka-kun? Dowling-kun?" Tamaki, the tall blonde starts, sitting in his chair, "When in Rome, do as the Romans do!". He closes his eyes and lifts one hand, dramatically pointing it at us, "If you have no money, then pay with your body! Starting today, you are the Host Club's dogs!" He finally opens his eyes and gazes at our two frozen bodies. I exhaled heavily and closed my eyes, covering my eyes with my hands to try and force my sudden tears back and regain myself. I opened my eyes a second later, sucking up my feelings to be let out when I'm not in front of a bunch of judgmental snobs.

' _I'll be the best damn mutt this rich-bitch school has ever seen.'_ I thought before looking to my side, where Haruhi was staring, pale and unseeing in front of us. Recognizing the symptoms of her about to faint, I got into catching position just in time for her to fall into my arms, making me stumble a tad. I sighed and gently sat us on the floor, looking up at the group of confused, curious and (one) concerned faces of the Host Club.  
"Sorry, this happens when she's super stressed and shocked. Do you guys have a sink?" I asked, digging into my pocket and pulling out a paper napkin and silently offering it up. I gazed at the group, but before they could really fight over it, the youngest nodded eagerly and grabbed my napkin, running off into the back. I watched him go for a moment before sighing, looking back up at the club with a determined look.

"I have a couple of questions for you guys. First, what is everyone's names, since you seem to know ours so well. Second, what does this 'dog' position entail, and when are we supposed to start? And what times are we required to work?" I listed out, shifting a bit to get more comfortable, but before I could settle completely, the small blonde came back with a wide smile and my damp cloth. I smiled wearily back at him and started dabbing at Haruhi's forehead, wiping her sweat off and looking for any signs of her awakening. Luckily for me, it only took a couple of swipes of the damp cloth on her face before she stirred, giving me a confused, sick look. I smiled reassuringly, giving her a cheeky wink.  
"Morning, sleeping beauty." She rolled her eyes and weakly muttered 'shut up' as she sat up on her own. I stood up and gently helped her stand before looking at the group of boys studying me.

I met their gazes with a slightly cold look, raising a brow without amusement and laying a hand on Haruhi's elbow reassuringly.

"Well? Introductions might be best to start with." I stated unamused, "I'll start, even though you already know them. This is Haruhi, and I am Jessie Dowling, first years. You?" I stated in boredom, which fortunately led the youngest to perk up with a smile.  
"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, third year, but you can call me Honey!" He chirped before the tall boy beside him spoke up. "Takashi Morinozuka, third year." "You can call him Mori!" The not-youngest, stated cheerily. With wide eyes, I stared him down, blinking a few times as I registered that he was a _goddamn third year._ I inhaled then exhaled before turning to glasses, who spoke in a business-like tone.

"Kyoya Ootori, second year."  
"Hikaru/Kaoru **Hitachiin, first year.** " The twins spoke at the same time, which made me instantly hold my hand up to Tamaki before he could open his mouth.

"Wait, I'm sorry, can you repeat your names again? Slowly please?" I asked politely, my gaze bouncing between two hazel orbs in confusion. They both exchanged a glance before they turned to give me a sneer, one more mocking than the other.

"Why, are you hard of hearing?"

"Or just stupid?" The two said, which made my face fall into an unfeeling, judgmental gaze.

"I could do without the insults, thanks. But no, I just want to put a name to the face. It's hard enough for me to associate names to faces, especially with identical twins. I'm just trying to get a leg up with remembering your names." I stated nonchalantly, shrugging a bit in the end.

' _Honestly, if they weren't so identical, this wouldn't be a problem to associate something with them. Like midget-sempai is Mitsukuni, and glasses is Kyoya. It took long enough telling the difference between Katie and Kathie, and they don't mimic each other like these two do. It's gonna be a bitchin' long time trying to find a difference between these two.'_

It was silent as the twins' gazes turned calculating and cold, giving me a surprisingly blank look over before they sniffed/sighed in annoyance.

"I'm Kaoru Hitachiin." The less-mocking voiced twin said first, tilting his head forward a tad.

"I'm Hikaru Hitachiin, however, I don't think you will be able to tell us apart regardless." The second twin said haughtily, which made me raise an eyebrow in sudden understanding.

" _Oh?_ How interesting." I drawled, which made their eyes narrow simultaneously, much to my amusement. "Don't fret, Hikaru, Kaoru. I'll learn. Besides, I have a feeling we will get along well." I turned my head towards Tamaki to finish the conversation, but Hikaru immediately leaned forward slightly, giving me a warning glare.

"What do you mean by that?"

I huffed a quiet laugh before looking back to them, giving them both an obvious once-over as I drawled, "Well you're the little devil type, _right?_ I gotta say, I can't wait to see what earned you such a… naughty title." I licked my lips and winked saucily, causing Hikaru to immediately step back while Kaoru's eyes widened, both with a large blush on their faces. _'Ha! One point for Jessie!'_ I chuckled before turning to Tamaki, who was gazing at me with a wide-eyed look, a slight blush on his features.

"I apologize for that, what is your name?" I asked pleasantly, now in a slightly better mood having messed with a certain pair of twins. The blonde swallowed before straightening up, giving me a small smile and saying "Tamaki Suoh, second year" nervously. I nodded before sighing, rolling my shoulders as I give them all a sweeping glance.

"Alright, now please explain to me what it is you expect us to do as… _dogs_." I mutter, which made Kyoya flip a page in his notebook, which he was already writing in, while the rest of the boys left to their own devices.

"Well, as I see it, each of you owes the Ouran Host Club 4 million yen apiece, and in order to pay it off, you two need to work it off. Seeing as the Host club specializes in entertaining young ladies, we tend to serve our guests tea or coffee, a slice of cake, and of course time with our hosts. What your duties will be will include cleaning the windows, any furniture or equipment when not in use, and all the dishes and silverware. You will also be expected to serve our guests tea, coffee, or cake, but remain unseen while doing so."  
"Unseen? How exactly do you expect us to help the guests 'unseen'?" I questioned sarcastically.

"Well, I would suggest either anticipate their needs or to refrain from speaking. Any other useless questions?" I opened my mouth to argue, but Haruhi covered my mouth and shook her head no.

I grumbled but pried her hand off, rolling my eyes and remaining quiet. Kyoya gave me a nasty smile then continued his explanations, "You will also be expected to occasionally go out and retrieve any items from a store if we happen to run out. Ah, and I should hope that this last rule is obvious, but make sure that you are always respectful when in front of our guests or hosts. You may start your work today, but keep in mind that the host club opens 30 minutes after classes ends, however, we expect our members to be here after class to help set up. We then host for 2 hours and then stay after to clean up, most of which will be done by you two. We do not meet up on the weekend. Any questions?"

I immediately shook my head along with Haruhi, however, I was pouting while she was blank-faced.

"Good. You two officially start today, I'll show you where we store the refreshments and deserts. You can also leave your bags in the changing rooms. Follow me." Kyoya stated, turning and walking towards a small room to the side of the entrance.

We both followed silently, and once we entered we were faced with a corner sectioned off with two large pink curtains – the changing area – and across from the curtains was a moderately sized kitchenette, much to my surprise, with black granite counters and a stove-oven combo. They even had one of those professional bakers' cabinets next to the fridge. I raised my eyebrow in surprise while Haruhi mumbled something under her breath.

My gaze was caught by Kyoya who walked over to the see-through, overhead cabinets and opened it up, fully showing the elegant tableset within.  
"This is where we store our plates and our tea-sets. At each table, every guest receives a teacup and saucer, feel free to ask them if they would prefer tea or coffee, or if they desire a slice of one of our deserts. I hope I don't have to remind you to be courteous to all our patrons."

Kyoya fixed his glasses ominously, causing us both to simultaneously shiver and shake our heads in negative. Kyoya then gestured to a clipboard hooked to the side of the desert-cabinet, "This is what desert we are serving every day. We always offer a strawberry, chocolate, and vanilla cake, but we also have one or two other 'specialty cakes' that we serve once a week. This week is Carrot cake and Lemon meringue cake. Usually, when we serve the deserts, we put the cakes on the trolley cart and cut the cake with the silverware you can find in this drawer," He paused to nonchalantly point out said drawer, "in front of the guests. You take the whole cakes to each table, and if a lady would like a slice, you cute her a well-proportioned piece and give it to her on a plate from the trolley's second shelf. You can also store more cake and some kettles on the second shelf as well. Any questions?"

Haruhi and I pause and look at each other before I look back into Kyoya's eyes.

"Uh, so basically we just serve the guests refreshments and bring out a desert trolley every couple minutes? And then general house-cleaning stuff and that's it?" I clarified, to which Kyoya nodded.

"Okay then, we can do that. How much time do we have left before the club opens?" Haruhi questioned.

"Roughly 10 minutes. The teapots are down in the bottom cabinet, I'll leave you to it." He finished before leaving. The second the wood door closed, I slumped in defeat against the counter and gave Haruhi a look.

"Well geez, his personality seems to be pretty 2-faced. This sounds just like being a waitress or busboy." I whined while Haruhi pulled out a couple teapots and filled them with water.

"Yeah, well no one asked you to help with my debt," I smirked and grabbed her bag, taking them both to a nearby chair and setting them on the seat.

"Yeah, but technically I am just as much at fault as you are, having pushed you and all. Besides, what type of friend would I be if I left you in debt by yourself?" I questioned rhetorically.

"A smart one." Haruhi deadpanned, giving me an unamused look, to which I grinned cheerily back.  
"No, a poor one. Besides, this may seem horrible, but who knows, there may be some benefit that we don't know about yet." I opened up a cabinet and pulled out a bunch of tea cups and saucers just as the kettles whistled, "Besides, at least we get to work with some yummy eye-candy." I sang, waggling my eyebrows teasingly causing her to smile and shake her head.  
"Whatever you say, Jessie-san. Now come on, let's get going."

" _Aye Aye, Captain!"_ I sing in English.

˚✧₊⁎(✿ ⑅σ̑ᴗσ̑ )⁎⁺˳✧˚✧₊⁎(✿ ⑅σ̑ᴗσ̑ )⁎⁺˳✧˚✧₊⁎(✿ ⑅σ̑ᴗσ̑ )⁎⁺˳✧˚✧₊⁎(✿ ⑅σ̑ᴗσ̑ )⁎⁺˳✧˚

A/N: Hey all! Here is the first chapter of my New Fic; The Jokester Type! Hope you enjoy~

I disclaim all rights to OHSHC except for my OC/OFC Jessie!

Read, Review, & Stay Awesome!

Jewels~


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _Italic= English or Emphasis,_ Regular= Japanese **, Bold= Two+ Speakers**

Chapter 2

I was surprised with how many girls were waiting at the doors. Who knew so many rich girls had nothing better to do after school than be flirted with? Either way, because of the amount of girls wishing to be… _served,_ we quickly ran out of coffee to serve everyone with. Thank god I didn't have to go to the store and get some, the rock-paper-scissors god has smiled upon me today!

Instead, I was in charge of serving tea and cakes to those who wanted it, which ended up being Honey and Mori's combined table a majority of the time. I just finished pouring tea for one of two guests sitting at the Twin's table when I heard the front door open. I stopped the tea flow and straightened up, locking eyes with Haruhi's slumped form with a smirk.

"Ah, it seems Haruhi has returned with coffee! Praise the lord!" I spoke happily, putting the teapot back on the cart and turning to the second girl with a purple flower clip who still had an empty cup, "I'll be right back with some fresh coffee for you, sweetie." I said with a wink. Pushing the cart to a corner where it won't be in the way, I calmly walked to Haruhi who was hovering by Tamaki's couch.

"...Pig?" Haruhi muttered when I approached, causing me to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"What?" I asked, but she shook her head instead and handed the bag to Tamaki, who pulled out a container of instant coffee.

"Ooh, nice choice Haruhi!" I smiled widely in approval, nudging her with my elbow.

"So, what's this then?" Tamaki asked, causing me to tilt my head in confusion.

"Just what it looks like. It's coffee." Haruhi replied confused, "It's pretty good, especially with vanilla-hazelnut creamer," I added cheerfully.

"I've never seen this name brand. Is this the kind that is already ground?" Tamaki asked, flipping the package to read the back curiously.

"No, it's instant," Haruhi stated, while the two girls across from Tamaki tilted their heads simultaneously.

"Instant?" They asked innocently, making me raise a brow in amusement.

"Oh! Commoner's coffee, where you only have to add hot water, right?" Tamaki announced loudly with an excited gleam in his eye.

"Oh, I've heard of this!" "So it's true about poor people not having free time. They don't even have time to grind their own coffee beans!" I blinked and turned to look at the girl who spoke up, but blinked in surprise when I noticed a twin leaning on the couch and reading the back of the label too. I swiftly turned my head and noticed that not only was twin A here, but so was twin B, Kyoya, and a handful of other female onlookers.  
"When did you all get here?" I muttered under my breath, a bit confused.

"Commoners have their wisdom," Kyoya muttered, shifting his glasses and not answering me.

"It says that 100g costs 300 yen." Twin B – Hikaru? – said in surprise, "That's an incredible price drop." Twin A- Kaoru? - mutters from my shoulder.

"I'll go buy something else! Excuse me for not getting you expensive beans..." Haruhi grumbles in exasperation, while I pat her back in sympathy.

"No, wait! I'll drink this!" Tamaki says determinedly, standing and striking a pose with the coffee powder held high. "I'll drink this alright!" Gasps and applause rang around the circle while I sighed and ran a hand down my face in exasperation. "Alright, Haruhi-kun, Jessie-kun! Come over here and make this commoner's coffee!" Tamaki orders, walking over to an empty side table with a nice bouquet of peach roses. I sigh and pat a frustrated Haruhi on the shoulder and walk over to Tamaki, holding out a hand for the container.

"Give it here Tamaki-Senpai," I said calmly, grabbing the container and twisting the top off, immediately finding a corner of the protective film to peel off. I looked up and watched as Hikaru and Kaoru both brought over four teacups and spoons and smiled thankfully at them.

"Thanks," I said before grabbing a spoon and dishing out a spoonful into each cup. When I finished the last cup, I paused and looked around for a teapot, only to see Haruhi approaching with a fresh pot. "Ah! Yes, thank you Haruhi, would you please?" I politely and flashily gestured to the row of teacups and Haruhi bobbed her head, setting to work on pouring the water. I heard a couple of giggles from the group of ladies surrounding the table and I automatically looked up, noticing that they were watching me. Immediately, I straightened and smiled charmingly, making the group blush.

"So, since we have three extra teacups, are any one of you _darling_ ladies interested in trying something new?" I announced grandly, stirring the coffee a bit before holding up a cup with my brightest grin. The three closest all fluttered together nervously like a couple of fangirls before a short girl with a black lob and a purple flower clip from the Twin's table stepped forward. When she paused before the table, I gave her an encouraging smile and held the cup out a little more. "Don't worry, it won't bite. Well, unless you don't blow on it before you sip of course. It's a lil' hot." I said cheerfully with a wink. The girl turned a little redder before shakily taking the cup and scattering quickly back to her group of fluttering friends. I chuckled a little under my breath before grabbing the next cup and stirring it before I handed it to the 'King' behind me.  
"There you go," Haruhi says unenthusiastically from the other side of the table, handing the last two cups to some girls.  
"Let the tasting begin!" Tamaki shouted happily, holding his teacup up as a toast, however, no one immediately took a sip. Instead, the girls hesitantly looked into their glasses and frowned worriedly.

"I'm a little scared to drink this..." One girl with curly hair mutters.

"If I drink this, my father will yell at me..." The girl with the purple flower muttered worriedly, making me frown. Tamaki circled the table and dipped the girl with curly hair while spouting a lame line that got everyone squealing, however, I reached forward and lightly tapped the girl with the purple flower. She spun and gave me a confused, flustered look and I gave her a warm smile in return.

"Hey, it may not be my business, but if your father would yell at you for trying something new, then I would say what your Dad doesn't know won't hurt him. Your too pretty to let your actions be ruled by your parent's expectations. I bet you would really like this, just give it a shot." I said encouragingly, before noticing her extremely red face and tense posture before nervously stepping back and running a hand through my hair nervously. "W-well, I mean, uh. If you want to. You don't have to drink the coffee if you're uncomfortable. I mean, it's ultimately your decision, not mine. And, I guess I don't know what I'm talking about, I mean, uh... I'm sorry, I'm rambling a bit, eh, _crap shut up Jessie."_ I felt a blush grow on my cheeks and that made me duck my head even more, feeling like an idiot. When I heard light giggles from in front of me I hesitantly looked up, seeing the girl with a wide smile on her face and less of a blush on her cheeks.

"Thank you, Jessie-kun. Your advice was… sweet. I'll give this coffee a try." She replied, giving me a kind smile which I returned before she took a dainty sip. She blinked and hummed in surprise, looking into the cup with a curious look.  
"Woah, this is pretty good!" She said, before taking another sip and giving me a wide smile. "Thank you for making this!"

"You're welcome! Uh.." I paused and she giggled a bit.

"Kairi."

"You're welcome, Kairi," I repeated, a bit flustered before I heard my name being called from another room. I quickly glanced and saw Honey waving at me with an adorable pout before I returned my gaze to Kairi. "Duty calls! See you, Kairi!" I said with a smile before I turned and walked over to Honey's table.

"Yes? What can I get for you?" I asked politely, smiling at Mori and their two guests before focusing on the midget in front of me.

"We ran out of cake, can we get some more?" Honey asked sweetly, making me smile in amusement. "Sure. Did you want to try some instant coffee too? Haruhi just got back with some. It's really good!" I said with a grin. Honey's blue eyes sparkled with wonder and he opened his mouth with an 'aw' sound.  
"Is that what everyone was doing over there?"  
"Yup! So, would you like to try some instant coffee? It's my specialty!" I said with a wink, causing him to grin widely and nod enthusiastically. Chuckling, I looked to the other girls and asked if they wanted to try some before I left to find the food cart. Once I found the cart by the twins' corner, I walked over to retrieve it before I paused by their table when I heard a weak sniffle. Concerned, I looked closer to see who was on the verge of tears only to see one of the twins, Kaoru, weakly covering his face and weakly saying "Hikaru, you're so mean", while Hikaru looked over in surprise. I paused and crossed my arms, wondering if I needed to step in or not, but apparently, Hikaru had everything under control. A little _too_ under control, if the extreme closeness to his brother and squealing customers was any indication. I huffed and rolled my eyes in exasperation before I pushed the cart to the entrance way where Haruhi stood with Kyoya.

"Hey, what's up? Haruhi, you okay?" I asked once I noticed her pale face. I looked up to a smirking Kyoya and frowned, wrapping an arm around Haruhi protectively. "What did you say, glasses?" I growl protectively, to which he smirked in amusement.

"I was just reminding her that you two will probably be our errand boys until you both graduate. And that running would be a fruitless venture since my family employs a 100 armed police force. By the way, you wouldn't happen to have a passport, do you?" He said haughtily, causing me to shiver and gulp worriedly.

"Well, uh… nice to know. I'm going to go get more cake for Honey then. Bye!" I say nervously before taking the cart and hurriedly pushing it to the back. Once behind the safety of the curtains I let out a sigh and gave a full body shake, exhaling loudly.

"Yikes," I mutter, opening the desert cabinet and pulling out another vanilla and lemon meringue cake. I fill the cart with some instant coffee and a fresh pot of hot water before I push the cart back out again, heading towards Honey and Mori's table. I slow by their table when I realize that no one was there and stop the cart in confusion, scratching my head in wonder. I jump when I hear a sudden shout, spinning and seeing the hosts all standing by one of the arches, with Tamaki dramatically shouting orders and having the hosts run off like crazy. One of those orders, apparently, involved dragging a protesting Haruhi to the back.  
"Hey! What's going on!" I shout, running over and skidding to a stop in front of Tamaki with a frown on my face.

"Ah! Jessie-kun! Just the man I wanted to see!" He said, draping a hand casually over my shoulder. I just as casually smacked it off and gave him a glare.  
"What are you doing to Haruhi?"  
"Oh, we are doing a Host-club-makeover!" Tamaki said enthusiastically, causing me to frown.

"What does that even mean?" I questioned confused.

"It means that we see potential to upgrade her from errand boy to host- if this makeover works out! Which is why I also wanted to see you!" I opened my mouth but paused as a flamboyant man with stylish hair walked past with Kyoya before I turned to Tamaki and gestured with my thumb.

"Who was that?"

"Only the best hairstylist around!"

" _YOU'RE GIVING HARUHI A HAIRCUT?!"_ I screamed in surprise, stepping back with wide eyes and covering my hair dramatically. "Oh my god, Ranka is gonna freak out! _Haruhi's hair is already so short- Ranka is going to think this was my idea again,_ _Jesus Christ one lecture was enough I'm so fucked-"_ I trailed off in English, muttering in panic and running my hands through my hair in worry. Tamaki took my hands and forced them out of my hair, giving me a concerned look.

"Jessie-kun, calm down! Don't worry, we weren't planning on giving you a haircut, only Haruhi. Your hair fits your style fine." Tamaki says, causing me to blink in confusion and give him a weird look.

"What? Oh, that wasn't what I- I mean, yeah! My hair, I was worried about it." I coughed awkwardly, "But, uh, what did you need _me_ for exactly?" I asked, taking a breath and dropping my arms from his.

"Well, I was thinking we would upgrade you to a host as well. I wanted to do that regardless since I've noticed that regardless of your commoner status, some girls seem interested in you, which is good for a host! And since Haruhi shows some hope, I thought why not upgrade you both at once? Smart huh!" Tamaki says with a self-satisfied grin, while I blinked in response.

"So.. You want me to be a host instead of an errand boy? What does that entail, exactly?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"  
"I mean, what exactly is it that a "Host" does? All I've seen is you guys flirting with girls and feeding them trashy love-lines." I said saucily, air-quoting host and crossing my arms with a huff. Tamaki immediately took a step back and covered his chest in affront.

" _Trashy love-lines?!_ I'll have you know that being a host is more than simple flirting or serving them pre-packaged lines- A host is there to entertain and charm girls who have too much time on their hands and who desire to feel desired!" Tamaki scolded, dramatically flailing his hands around before crossing them and giving me a condescending look.

"Ah, so you flirt _with feeling,_ huh?" I teased, giving Tamaki a cheesy grin while he nods enthusiastically.  
"Yes, in commoner's terms, that's correct!" He brightly replied before clapping my shoulder, "You'll be a great host once you get the hang of it!"

I blink and sputter a bit before sighing in exasperation and push his arm off again.

"So, what exactly do you want me to do now then? It's pretty much closing time." I stated, glancing around the emptying room – courtesy of Kyoya and Honey who were leading curious girls out the door. Tamaki hummed and looked around the room before shrugging.

"You can clean up then. And maybe get a slice of cake for Honey."

"Alrighty then." I sighed out, turning and heading to the cart where Honey stood.  
"Hey Honey, do you want one final cake before I start cleaning up?" I ask politely, to which he pouted and nodded sulkily in response. I smiled in amusement and gave him a look over. 'What a cute expression.'

"What's the pout for? Also, did you want Vanilla or Lemon?"

"Vanilla. And it's just for me and Usa-chan because everyone said they were _too busy_ to eat with me." He huffed. I chuckled and cut a thick slice for Honey before I cut a small slice of lemon meringue for myself. I sat across from Honey who perked up and looked at me with curious sparkly eyes.

"Hope you don't mind me eating with you then. It's no fun eating sweet things by yourself, after all." I said with a wink, cutting a bit of lemon cake and popping it into my mouth. Honey grinned widely before nodding and taking a big forkful to eat himself. We both simultaneously moaned in delight at the delicious flavors on our tongues.  
"Wow, this is _sooo_ good!"

"It is, isn't it! I love cake!" Honey sang in reply.

"I'm curious, what else do you like besides cake?" I asked curiously, which started a short conversation while we ate.

Once we both finished our plates I got to work gathering all the dishware and loading them onto the trolley to be put back and washed. Honey and Mori were kind enough to help me clean up the tables while the twins worked together to stack them against the walls. With ten hands, the cleanup didn't take too long, and finally, we were standing in the back and waiting for Haruhi to finally step out as her 'made-over' self. I was shuffling through my bag, double-checking that my camera was still there when Haruhi finally spoke up.

"Um, senpai?" Haruhi questions through the curtain, causing Tamaki to perk up and approach the curtain.

"Oh, Are you done changing?" Tamaki questioned, quickly being surrounded by the other members waiting anxiously for the curtain to open.  
"Can I really have this uniform?" Haruhi asked, pushing the curtain aside and revealing her clean-cut self. Her honey-brown eyes looked up and over everyone before they landed on me, her raising one thin brow curiously and tilting her head slightly, causing her hair to swish elegantly to the side.

"Oh _snaap_ Haruhi! You are lookin' smokin!" I shout enthusiastically, shooting her with air guns and winking childishly, causing her to smile and roll her eyes.

"Uaah! You look so cute, almost like a girl!" Tamaki gushed out, causing me to give him a confused look before I dropped it, shaking my head and assuming Tamaki was being a dork again.

"Haru-chan, how cute!" Honey coos, hugging his Usa-chan enthusiastically.

"If this is how you really look..." Starts Karou – maybe?, "Why didn't you say so sooner?" Finished Hikaru – maybe?

"May be able to draw in customers like that..." Kyoya said monotonously, causing me to huff in exasperation.

"Yes, it's all as I figured!" Tamaki shouted happily, trying to take credit. I ignored Tamaki and walked over to Haruhi, threw an arm over her shoulders, and lightly petted her soft hair with wonder.

"What the hell type of shampoo did the use in your hair? It's so soft and not frizzy!"

"I dunno, it was definitely expensive and smelled like coconut though," Haruhi said boredly, causing me to snort in amusement.

"The errand boys have graduated!" Tamaki announced, drawing my attention, "Starting tomorrow, you are official members of the Host Club! I will train you both to be a first-rate host! If you can get 100 customers to request you both, we will forgive your 8 million yen debt!" Tamaki says, gesturing dramatically causing me to sigh and nod in resignation while Haruhi tenses and looks at them confused.

"A host?"

"Don't worry, I'll catch you up on the walk home." I laughed, tugging Haruhi to our bags and snagging them both on the way out the door. "See you tomorrow, guys!" I shouted over my shoulder to the watching club members.

With that, we walked out of the club and down the hall, talking about keeping the Host Club a secret from our parents for safety's sake, what exactly the club want us to do tomorrow, and if we were still meeting up on Saturday for our shopping getaway.

˚✧₊⁎(✿ ⑅σ̑ᴗσ̑ )⁎⁺˳✧˚✧₊⁎(✿ ⑅σ̑ᴗσ̑ )⁎⁺˳✧˚✧₊⁎(✿ ⑅σ̑ᴗσ̑ )⁎⁺˳✧˚✧₊⁎(✿ ⑅σ̑ᴗσ̑ )⁎⁺˳✧˚

 **A/N: Hola! It's Summer Break, and I have strep throat! Woo- what better way to start this vacay- aye? Here is chapter 2! I don't own anything but my OC!**

 **Read, Review, and Stay Awesome!  
Jewels~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Japanese _English_ **Multiple voices**

Chapter 3

There are a lot of things you can be prepared for in life, like getting house insurance during the flood season or buying extra candles and matches for when the lights go out. However, I don't think anyone could ever be prepared for a morning wake-up call in the form of a 6-year old leaping onto your body and yelling at you to wake up at the crack of dawn.

"Jess, Jess, Come on the sun is up! That means its time to get up! Come on sleepy head, get up get up! _"_ A tiny voice squawked above me, small palms slapping my shoulders and cheeks repeatedly causing me to groan loudly.

"Aaow, Izumi, Izumi! _Please stop bouncing on me!_ Ow!" I whined, opening my eyes to glare at the little terror above me. Clad in a mint green night gown with the Princess and the Frog on the front, with curly black hair in a wild afro around her head, Izumi stared down at me with excited honey-brown eyes. She giggled happily when I gave her a tired glare before she slid off my twin bed, patting my stomach happily.

"Hehehe, Come on, get dressed Jess! It's time to go to school!" She crowed happily before she ran out my room, giggling the whole way. I took a glance at my clock and groaned loudly, flopping back and covering my eyes tiredly.

"Ugh, its too early for this. Why does she have to be such an early bird.." I grumble out. I count to ten twice before lazily rolling out of bed, stumbling to my feet and going to my closet, pulling out my uniform and a towel. I drag my feet down the hall to the bathroom, taking a glance at my bed-headed self in the mirror before stepping into the shower to start my morning wake-up ritual. When I stepped out of the shower and started the second part of my morning ritual (drying and styling my hair), I jumped when a loud knock sounded on the door.  
"Yeah?" I yelled, clutching the sink and exhaling loudly in surprise.

"Just wanted to let you know breakfast was done, hon!" A kind feminine voice called out, making me huff and roll my eyes in fondness.

"Okay mom! I'll be out in a minute!" I replied before opening my tub of gel and slathering my hands in it. I styled my hair similar to Sora from KH and smiled proudly, spraying my hair to keep it that way before I stepped out of the bathroom. I straightened my suit jacket a bit as I walked into the kitchen, kissing my mom on the cheek as I passed her.

"Morning Mom. What's for breakfast?" I asked, grabbing a mug from the cabinet and pouring some coffee into it.  
"Morning, we are having omelets today."

"Nice!" I say with a smile, grabbing a plate and transferring an omelet from a small stack. I grinned and walked into the dining room, setting my plate down next to Izumi who was now dressed in her 'school' clothes and energetically eating her eggs. At the head of the table sat Marcus, who was reading the daily newspaper and slowly sipping his own coffee, dressed in a smart navy suit.

"Morning Marcus."  
"Morning Jessie." Marcus says, setting the newspaper aside and giving me an amused smile, "Did you have a nice sleep?"

I halted my fork's path to my mouth, giving him a closed-mouth bitch face to which he chuckled at and ate his own forkful of egg. "That good, huh?" He muttered, causing me to huff and roll my eyes, shoving the egg into my mouth.

"Let's just say that my alarm clock could never wake me up as well as princess could." I said teasingly, causing Izumi to grin proudly. I smile fondly and pat her head, lifting my hand when Mom came out with a brush and some rubber bands in her hand. She sat behind Izumi and got to work on taming her hair as best she could, which involved some tears and lots of whining.

When I had finished my whole omelet, Izumi had her afro in two big pony tail-balls, finally ready to go to kindergarten. Marcus smiled and leaned over, wiping the tears from Izumi's eyes and giving her a proud grin.

"Ah, don't cry my princess! You look so beautiful today! Are you ready to go to school?"

"Uh-huh." Izumi sniffled, giving a watery smile to Marcus. Izumi walked around the table and gave Marcus a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before she went to me, throwing her arms around my neck.

"Aw, look at you, so pretty today! Mom did a good job on your hair, you look like Tiana!" I said encouragingly, making her sniff and look up at me with wide eyes.

"Like Tiana?"

"Definitely like Tiana!" I smiled, giving her an Eskimo kiss which made her giggle childishly. "You better get your bag so you can go to school, okay? Don't want to be late, huh?" I said, gently pushing her to the door, but she shook her head and stayed put, giving me her famous pout.

"Promise you'll play Princess Tea-Party after school." She declared, holding up her hand, palm down, making me smirk charmingly.

"I promise, I will be there, my princess!" I declared dramatically, taking her palm and gently kissing the back of it, making her giggle loudly. She ran to the front door and grabbed her shoes, putting them on while Mom walked over and put on her coat, giving me and Marcus a wave.  
"Lunch is on the counter, Marcus! See you both later!"

"Bye Mom! Bye Izumi!" "Bye Angelina, Bye Princess!" Me and Marcus said, waving as they both walked out the door. When the door closed fully, there was a moment of silence before Marcus turned to me and gave me an amused grin.

"I don't know how you do it."

"Do what? Be the best Princess tea guest?" I teased, standing up and taking my dishes to the kitchen, "Don't worry, I can give you a few pointers, if you'd like?" I joked, grabbing my coffee and taking a last swig before putting it into the sink to be washed later. Marcus laughed and shook his head.

"I think I'm good. You have fun at school, okay?" Marcus said, grabbing a navy tupperware tub and putting his keys on top of it. I grabbed his dishes and placed them in the sink too, giving him a wave as he walked to the door and started to put on his shoes.

"Save some legs out there, Marcus." I said, making him laugh loudly. 'That was actually pretty clever, since he deals with sports surgeries.'

With that, it was just me left, which made me sigh loudly and close my eyes momentarily at the peace. I reopened my eyes and put the dishes into the dishwasher, turning it on before I opened the fridge in search of the bento that I made last night.

"Bingo!" I sang, pulling out the light blue bag and carrying it to the front door, where my bag and shoes laid. Slipping on my shoes, I tucked my lunch into my backpack and stepped out into the sunshine, locking the door behind me as I went.

I turned and took a moment to stare from our doorstep, smiling in happiness as I saw the warm sun cresting between the small homes across the street, gracing me with a pleasant sunrise. I glanced at my watch and sighed, turning to the driveway and walking, choosing to not take a picture of the scene today. 'Maybe next weekend..' I thought wistfully, starting my walk down the sidewalk, pulling out my slider-phone and texting Haruhi on the way.

To Haru : Mornin cutie! Hope ur ready 2 walk 2 skool!

I smiled and put my phone in my breast pocket, looking up and crossing the street into another block of apartments, smiling slightly when I saw the familiar tan apartments a block away. At the quiet 'ding' I pulled out my phone and grinned.

From Haru : Dont call me cutie. Im outside waiting, hurry up.

From Haru : And your txting sucks, use proper grammer!

To Haru : Nvr!

I chuckled to myself and turned the sound off, replacing the phone in my pocket when I approached Haruhi's apartment building. I lifted my hand to my eyes and smiled when I saw Haruhi descending her staircase, shuffling her bag further on her shoulder. When she met me at the gate I smiled cheekily, wolf-whistling much to her annoyance.

"Now that's a better look for you. No more sweater!" I teased, bumping her shoulder lightly in good humor. Haruhi rolled her eyes and walked ahead of me, muttering a 'whatever'. 'Honestly, at least she is wearing some type of school-approved uniform, anything is better than that stretched sweater Ranka screwed over on laundry day..'

I skipped up to her and tilted my head.

"Huh, usually _you're_ the morning person. What's up? Did you get enough sleep last night?" I asked curiously. Haruhi sighed and shook her head slightly, running her fingers through her trimmed hair.

"Not really. I was too worried to really get a good night's sleep." Haruhi murmured, making me pat her shoulder sympathetically.

"Sorry to hear that. I know it was a hectic first day, but not to worry! I'll be here every step of the way though, so today will be better!" I cheered, making her smile fondly.

"Thanks, Jessie."

"No problem, cutie!"

"I said, don't call me that!"

"No way, cutie-patootie!"

"Ugh, Jessie!" Haruhi tried to swat me, making me laugh and skip out of range, giving her a wink.

"Cutie, Cutie-pie, Cutie-patootie, Cutie-wooty, Cutie-cutie!"

"Shut up, Jessie! Those are terrible!" Haruhi said, pursing her lips to hold in her smile.

And so went the rest of the walk, the 15 minutes it took to get from our neighborhood to Ouran academy. By the time we arrived, I noticed that more people were watching us as we entered. I glanced at a group of girls and blinked in surprise when they all tittered and turned to their circle, giggling and whispering. I hummed and turned to Haruhi, noticing her ignorant stare.

'Of course she wouldn't notice something like that. Girl's as dense as they come.' I thought with an amused chortle, waving off Haruhi's curious glance. When we entered B-hall, I waved goodbye to Haruhi and entered my classroom, taking my usual seat next to my silent, emo desk partner.

"What's up, Nekozawa-san?" I asked cheerfully, giving the gloomy character a grin. He held up his cat puppet and made a bowing motion to me, quietly muttering "good morning". I smiled in amusement and leaned my chair back, sighing softly before realizing that there were a lot more eyes on me than usual. Tilting my head, I gazed across the classroom and frowned when I saw the numerous female eyes lingering on my figure. I hummed again and turned to my desk-mate, miming a poke to his 'personal bubble' to get his attention.  
"Hey, why are they staring at me like that?"

"Don't you know? It's because you're in the Host club now." He muttered quietly making me raise a brow in surprise.

"Really now?" I drawled, donning an arrogant smirk and turning to the groups of ladies, winking saucily causing a couple to squeak in surprise. I chuckled quietly and leaned forward as the teacher finally walked in and started the days lessons. The rest of the day passed fairly uneventfully, factoring out the whole female population staring in a mix of interest and curiosity.

Around lunch time, I wandered out of the classroom with the other students, heading towards Class A-1 instead of the lunchroom where I found Haruhi sitting at her desk.

"Hey Haruhi!" Haruhi looked up from her unwrapped bento and gave me a curious look before smiling.

"Hi Jessie-chan, did you forget your lunch again today?" She asked, looking over my bare hands with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't forget, it's -kun now! And no I did not! I brought it in my bag." I said, pulling out the chair next to her and falling into it. I opened my bag and started to shuffle through it in search of my lunch.

"I made some octopus hot-dogs and rice balls today! I was making some for Izumi last night and I went through a throwback-elementary school thing. Where is that stupid bento.." I trailed off, frowning and starting to lug all my books out onto the desk in search of the now-missing bento box. "It was right in here.. It's gone."

"What? Are you sure you didn't just forget it at home?" Haruhi asked worriedly, slowly chewing her rice curry thoughtfully and giving me a look.

"No! I'm sure I brought it with me, but it's not in here! Crap, I don't think I left it in my classroom either. I didn't take it out at all. Did someone take it?"

"Why would someone take it?" Haruhi pointed out, "The food here is way more high-quality than you're home-lunch." I huffed in irritation and stuffed all my loose leaf papers back into my bag in annoyance, dropping the bag to the floor with a loud thud.

"I don't know, maybe there are bullies here? Now I have to miss lunch, _damnit. Damn damn damn_." I growled, crossing my arms angrily over my empty stomach and slouched in my seat moodily.

"Jessie, shut up. Have some of mine, it's no problem." Haruhi said, sliding her bento closer to me making me frown.

"But Haruhi, that's your food. You eat it, don't worry about me. You're skinny as is, need as much food as you can get." I said, trying to joke at the end which made her roll her eyes in annoyance.

"No. Eat some. Seriously, just have a couple bites. Save me from your melodrama." She lightly tapped the side of the bento with her chopsticks pointedly, making me groan and sit up, grabbing my spare chopsticks from my bag and taking some curry myself.

"I'm not melodramatic.." I grumbled around my food, making Haruhi laugh.

"Yeah yeah."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Jessie-kun, what type of hobbies do you have?" 'This doesn't seem so bad.. Just a Q&A, some one-liners, and everything is hunky-dory.'  
"Hobbies? Well, photography is probably my biggest one. But I also like to read manga and play video games too. I don't know if spending time with Izumi counts as a hobby though.."

"You're into photography? What drew you to that?"  
"What type of games do you play, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Who is Izumi? Is that your lover?" I blinked at the speed these questions were asked, trying to decipher which to answer first.

"Oh, uh.." I awkwardly cleared my throat and glanced at the table for a moment, taking in the pale pink roses and delicate china filled with coffee, before I looked back up to the three curious eyes watching me.

"Let's see, in terms of manga, I tend to drift towards fantasy or action, but every so often a good comedy-romance catches my attention. For games, the same goes; Fantasy, action, quests. Currently, I guess my favorite game is the Kingdom Hearts series. The storyline, while confusing, is beautiful in it's romantic views on friendship, and the game design itself is gorgeous. I can't wait for Birth By Sleep to come out!" I realized that I was waving my hands around excitedly, making the three giggle, before I took a breath and continued on.

"Izumi isn't my lover, but I sure do love her! She is my half-sister and the best little sister ever! She's 6 years old and the biggest Disney fan ever. She loves to have tea parties and play dress up with me, her very own Prince. She loves to hang out with me when I play video games too, and she is just the cutest little munchkin!" The girls all giggle at my enthusiasm and I reach into my bag, pulling out my camera and starting it up. "Here! I can show you a couple pictures of her!" I stood up from my chair and sat next to Aimi, making her blush heavily as I showed her pictures of my sister. The other two girls leaned in and made cooing noises too, which made me smile and happily babble about what she was doing in a couple of the photos.

"You take such amazing photos, Jessie-kun. Are you planning on making a career out of photography?" Aimi asked curiously, making me nod.

"Yeah, I love photography. I just don't know what to do with it yet. Maybe be a freelance photographer. But photography has kind of been something I've always been interested in. The world is so beautiful and if you take a picture, you capture your best memories in a single frame, never to forget, always there to remind you of your happiness. What started my interest was probably when my Dad got me my first camera." I turned off my camera and fondly rubbed the side before I put it away, voice quieting a bit as I looked upwards, "I was at the airport with Mom, and he gave me the camera and said, "Take this, and take pictures of what's important to you, that way when you come back to me, I won't miss a thing." I took my first picture right there with him." I paused and smiled softly, thinking back to that tearful farewell before coming back to reality, seeing the three girls staring at me with teary gazes.

"That's beautiful.."

"You're Dad must mean a lot to you." I smiled softly and bobbed my head.

"Yeah, he does. He lives overseas in California, and I get to visit him every summer. And we talk whenever we can, so it's pretty great." I blinked and straightened up, shaking my head in good humor. "Sorry, I guess I got a bit melodramatic there. Didn't mean to bring down the mood."  
"No, no!"

"You're fine, you weren't being melodramatic at all!"

I chuckled a bit and gave them a charming smile, noticing a dark figure lurking behind the tables, glasses glinting and tapping his wrist silently. "You ladies are too kind. I'm sorry I wasted all your time talking about myself. I feel rude, I wish I could of gotten to know you all a bit more.." I trail off and look to the side in mock-sadness, causing them to immediately lurch forward in sympathy.

"It's okay, don't feel bad!"

"I really enjoyed my time with you!"

"Can we maybe request you again tomorrow?"

I looked up from under my lashes and gave them a small smile. "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course!"

"We would love to talk to you again!"

"Then I will eagerly await tomorrow, until we meet again!" I said, standing and helping each lady up by gently lifting them by their hand and gently guiding them from the comfortable cushions. I watched them float to the door, whispering dreamily and smiling in accomplishment.

"Not bad."

"Thanks Glasses." I said, turning and giving him a smirk, to which he shifted his glasses up silently,

"You still need to work on your time management, however." I immediately groaned and crossed my arms.

"Well, I'm sorry. I tend to loose track of time when I'm having fun. I can't help it."

"Try harder then." Kyoya said smoothly before walking off. Immediately I puffed out my chest and made a weird face at his back, repeating his words quietly with a high-pitched voice before huffing in annoyance. "Asshole."

I look around the slowly emptying club and walked over to Haruhi's table, pausing when I notice that she was being held protectively in Mori's arms with Tamaki sheepishly trying to get her back from his arms.

"I don't need two fathers!" Haruhi shouted to Tamaki, a slight blush lighting up her annoyed expression.

"Hey, Haruhi. Do you, uh… need some help?" I cautiously ask, stopping next to the twins and trying to figure out what she was talking about.

"Nah, Mori-sempai already saved her from Tamaki-sempai." Twin B said, giving me an amused look while Twin A continued to watch the scene with mischievous amusement.

"Ah. Okay then." I took a breath before entering the 'war' zone, calmly detaching Haruhi from Mori and dragging her over to her booth. I gave her a questioning look but she merely huffed and shook her head dismissively, picking up the tea set and walking off. I grinned in amusement and followed her lead, helping clean the empty room as much as I could.

When we were all finished cleaning the room, we walked into the back where we left our bags, laughing at some of the weird questions we were asked when we noticed something missing. Namely, Haruhi's school bag.

"Huh. Where did it go?" Haruhi muttered confused. I furrowed my brow and walked around the room, looking between the changing curtains and under the chairs with no results.

"It's not in here.. Did you leave it by your table?"  
"I don't think so.. Let's check." Haruhi said, walking out and looking under the tables. I followed her lead before noticing a window left cracked open. 'Oh, it looks like someone forgot to close all the windows..'

I walked over and locked the window before I realized something really familiar was in the fountain under the window.

" _Aw shit!"_ I growl out annoyed, immediately drawing Haruhi's gaze.

"What? What is it?" She asked rushing over, concern on her face.

" _I found your damn bag. Some asshole-bully threw it out the window!"_ I ranted, enraged. Haruhi immediately looked down before sighing softly.

"I didn't think that there was any bullies at this school.." Haruhi muttered, following my jog to the doors.

" _Well looks like we were wrong. Fucking assholes. C'mon!"_ I shouted, immediately breaking into a sprint and flying down the hall, Haruhi barely keeping up behind me. As we were sprinting, Haruhi and I passed a girl, but I kept going, determined to save any of Haruhi's books before they became too waterlogged and force her to buy new ones. 'Who am I kidding, they are gonna have to be replaced for sure. Fucking bullies..'

I flung open the door and stumbled to a stop by the fountain, immediately kicking off my shoes and socks so I could jump in the fountain and fish out her stuff.

"Damn." I grunted, rolling up my pants messily and stepping in the cool water, tossing notebooks onto the cement as I went. "Everything is waterlogged. Haruhi, you didn't leave your phone in your bag, right?" I asked, picking up said bag. When no answer came, I looked up and realized that Haruhi wasn't there. "Oh crap, did I outrun her again?" I sighed and shook my head, deciding to ask her when she catches up. 'In the meantime, I can get as much stuff out as I can..'

I managed to fish out all of her notebooks and her bag, and a couple pencils before Haruhi stumbled out into the yard, huffing slightly and frowning.

"Hey, you okay? Might want to check and see what else you're missing from your bag, I don't know if I fished everything out yet." I said, bending over and feeling the water for anything bulky. I pulled out her dead calculator with an 'aha!' when Haruhi spoke up.

"So I know who the guilty party is." Haruhi said calmly, immediately catching my attention.  
"What? Really?! Who is it? Who do I have to beat up!" I growled, turning to face her with an angry stare.

"Ayonokoji. I don't know what her reasons were, but either way, I don't see my wallet and I need that for food money this week. Also, don't beat anyone up, it would be counterproductive." Haruhi says, kicking off her shoes and starting to peel her socks.

"What? Who does that bitch think she is? No, don't take off your shoes, I'll find your wallet. Put your stuff in the sun so it can dry a little." I spat, lifting an arm to stop Haruhi from stepping in and turning back to the pond. " _I can't believe her. What gives her the right to treat you that way? I can't stand bullies, they have a special place in hell for people like that-"_

"Jessie, calm down. There is nothing you can do about it, so just relax."

"How can I relax!?" I shift my hands roughly in the water, trying but failing to find her wallet, "I won't let you get treated this way, no one deserves it. Especially you. I won't let them treat you like I wa-"

"Hey, Commoners!" A loud voice rings out, jerking my attention from my task and rant.

"Is that-"

"Tamaki-sempai?" Haruhi mutters, answering my question. I straighten and give the approaching Host King a blank look over before huffing and continuing my search, moving further into the pond.

"You have some nerve skipping out on club clean-up." He said haughtily, stopping on the edge of the fountain.

"Buzz off, we collected and washed all your stupid dishes. That was more than enough work." I grunted out.

"Why is Haruhi's bag all wet? And why are you in the fountain, Jessie-san?" Tamaki asked slowly, his voice softer than before. I let out a frustrated half-laugh, looking at him and Haruhi from over my shoulder.

"I'm trying to be an Olympic swimmer, what do you think Blondie?" I said mockingly, however Haruhi immediately said "I dropped it!" making me mutter under my breath and roll my eyes, returning to the search.  
"Haruhi, I can't find your _goddamn_ wallet, are you positive it was in your bag?" I grunted, swishing roughly in the water.

"Yeah! It was in there. Hold on, I'll look too. I need that food money for this week." Haruhi stepped into the water and swished forward, leaning over and rooting in a new spot, making me sigh in exasperation.

"Whatever, don't get a cold on me now." I was cut off when I heard another small splash, causing me and Haruhi to straighten and look down to Tamaki, who was also in the pond rooting around.

"Hey, Tamaki-sempai, you'll get all wet."

"We got this, no need to ruin your nice clothes." I tacked on, but Tamaki ignored us both, feeling through the water.

"Getting wet isn't going to do any harm, right? Besides, people always say I'm dripping with good looks." I smiled a bit and stifled a chuckle, about to lean over when suddenly Tamaki stood up, a familiar wallet in his hands.

"Oh, this is yours, right?" He walked over to Haruhi, who I noticed was staring blankly at him, making me tilt my head in confusion.

"What's the matter? You're off in space. You haven't fallen for me, have you?" Tamaki teased, causing Haruhi to stiffen and snatch her wallet from his hands in embarrassment and me to laugh lightly.

"Who, me?!"

Tamaki straightened up and gave Haruhi an appraising stare.  
"How does something like this happen, anyway?" He asked quietly. My expression soured, but before I could say anything Haruhi replied, "Well, I accidentally dropped it out the window."

I tsked and turned immediately, stepping out of the pond and lightly shaking my legs to get some droplets off before I rolled my pant legs down. Haruhi and Tamaki hesitated before following my lead, all of us quietly putting our shoes back on and packing Haruhi's wet items in her equally wet bag.

Tamaki stared at us in concern while Haruhi calmly slipped her bag on, adjusting it a little so that it wouldn't completely ruin her clothes. I took this moment to walk up to Tamaki and pull on his tie a little, gathering his attention and lowering him to my height.

"It was Ayonokoji."

I stepped back and gave him a meaningful glare before stepping back and throwing an arm around Haruhi's shoulder.  
"Well, it's getting late so we need to get going. Thanks for your help, Tamaki-san!" I said loudly with false cheer, giving him an informal salute before dragging Haruhi with me to the entrance, leaving school for the day.

" _What a shitty day._ "

" _You said it, Jessie_."

˚✧₊⁎(✿ ⑅σ̑ᴗσ̑ )⁎⁺˳✧˚✧₊⁎(✿ ⑅σ̑ᴗσ̑ )⁎⁺˳✧˚✧₊⁎(✿ ⑅σ̑ᴗσ̑ )⁎⁺˳✧˚✧₊⁎(✿ ⑅σ̑ᴗσ̑ )⁎⁺˳✧˚

 **A/N: I swear to god, I've tried 30 variations of a heart emoji for that "Haru" text, and it just won't stick in this system, so just pretend that there is a heart emoji next to Haruhi's name.**


End file.
